Peticiones Inapropiadas
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Definitivamente... no estaba listo para oír éso. ¿Cuándo demonios se había casado con Fran? / BelxFran


**•** Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Amano Akira.

**•** Advertencias: OOC' de parte de ambos, especialmente de Bel. Fran principal amenaza contra la salud pública.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**Peticiones Inapropiadas**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>En la vida, siempre se te presentarían situaciones que ameritarían más de dos minutos de cavilación. Por ejemplo, que un día llegue tu esposa anunciándote a los gritos, tras una ardua jornada laboral que quemó tus neuronas, un repentino embarazo descubierto luego de vómitos y nauseas. Eso no sólo crearía confusión, sino que terminaría de fundir lo poco de pensante que te quedaba.<p>

Él había vivido toda su vida en una mansión con locos seniles, encabezando la lista de trastornados de la residencia, por lo que desde temprana edad fue preparado para inesperados planteos, y obviamente lo entrenó el mejor adiestrador posible en esos temas: Lussuria. El guardián del sol le aconsejó, cuando rondaba los diez, una frase destiladora de sabiduría: "_Asesina a todo ser que se te pare en frente_". De seguro habrá visto que él no figuraba en la lista de "_buenos padres_", mucho menos en la de "_tendré un noviazgo ultra cursi y me casaré para formar una feliz familia_". No. Belphegor distaba muchísimo de eso. Ideales como el matrimonio, la familia, el amor… y toda la basura que le secundaba, le valía tanto cómo la vida de una hormiga. O sea, nada.

Y, es por éste simplísimo motivo, que no entendía porque le pasaba esto.

"_Senpai, vamos de luna de miel_" Había dicho Fran, al llegar.

En una primera instancia lo tomó como de quién venía. El mocoso nunca hablaba en serio, y cuándo lo hacía, nadie le prestaba atención. Pero tras una repetición más afianzada, la piel de gallina no tardó en erizarle cada vello del cuerpo. Ahora miraba al ilusionista con una indescifrable mirada, que no se le veía, pero era similar a un mahjong jugado por árabes saudí.

—… ¿Qué?

Las palabras le salían en un hilo. No entendía como no tartamudeó.

El más joven suspiró, ¿Acaso su superior cedió a la sordera producida por los gritos del capitán estratega?

—Dije: "_Senpai, vamos de luna de miel_" —Repitió, fijando sus esmeraldas en el fleco de Bel, tratando de buscar un vestigio de sus desconocidos ojos.

El rubio confirmó lo que no quería: no escuchó mal, es más, para su lamento, escuchó tan bien que la sola posibilidad de error, se difuminaba lentamente; torturándole con igual lentitud.

No entendía… ¿Las lunas de miel no eran aquellas dónde una pareja recién casada iba a pasar unas mini vacaciones en Cancún para celebrar la atadura de aparente por vida? Otra cosa que aseguraba, las telenovelas de la tarde que solía ver con el transexual de gafas de oscuras en su infancia –_e inclusive ahora_– no podían haberle instruido mal. Entonces… ¿Cuándo se casó con Fran? Pensando y buscando en su baúl memorial, no encontró fecha que coincidiese con tal acontecimiento. Nuevos porqués se presentaron ante sí.

—Ehm, Froggy…

—¿Sí? —Le cortó, visiblemente no afectado por su petición.

—¿Podrías…? Ya sabes, ¿Repetírmelo de nuevo? —Pidió con algo cercano a la cortesía.

La ceja verde del novato se arqueó, revelando un atisbo de confusión. No todos los días El Príncipe Destripador te hablaba, o intentaba, con _amabilidad_.

—… ¿Quieres ir de luna de miel conmigo?

¡¿Por qué le preguntaba con ese tonito lastimero? –_La monotonía de su voz seguía igual, salvo por la extrañez que opacaba cada sílaba_–.

—Esto, Fran… creo que te has confundido, y bastante. —En los veintiséis inviernos que llevaba arrastrando la tierra bajo la suela de sus botas, jamás se vio buscando en el poco extenso vocabulario que tenía, palabras que definieran su sentir actual. Una mezcla de incomprensión, vergüenza, molestia y nostalgia carcomían su coco.

El guardián de la niebla parpadeó un par de veces, procesando los datos de la tormenta.

—¿Por qué lo dice, senpai? Yo no me equivoqué. No hay nadie más que usted para mí.

Se suponía que ahora el ambiente se tornaba rosa y brillante, mientras una musiquita chillona; simulando ser compuesta por un pianista gay y sin vida, daría el toque maestro a la shojo escena. Mas era todo lo contrario, pues el veterano oía el redoble de tambores del infierno cada vez más fuertes.

—C–creo que no termino de entender. —Hizo un gesto de _stop_ con sus manos, poniéndose de pie y encarando al menor quien lo miraba. — Me estás pidiendo que vaya a Cancún contigo, ¿No?

—En realidad es a Bora Bora. —Corrigió, detallando con el índice.

—¡Bueno! ¡Dónde sea! ¡¿Es eso lo que me estás proponiendo? —Asintió. — ¡OK! Pues el príncipe te dice desde ya que no irá contigo. —Ratificó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡¿Eh~? ¿Por qué no? —El allegado de Mukuro silbó en apática decepción.

—P–p–pues, porque sí.

—Eso no es una respuesta, senpai. —Entrecerró los párpados, haciendo alusión de la falta de objetividad del otro.

—¡Para mí sí!

—¡Pero merezco una explicación! —Levantó su voz, ínfimo fue el retoque en él.

—… ¡No eres mi esposa como para que te dé una explicación!

Tanto su ángel y diablo interior concordaron en lo mal que estuvo haber dicho eso, no importaba sí se trataba de un momento de presión como éste, no lo tuvo que soltar.

—…¿Senpai? —Dijo, tras una pausa.

—¡¿Qué? —Saltó el mayor, apretando sus puños que estaban al borde de la blancura.

—Déjeme aclararle que en todo caso, sería **esposo**. No tengo ni senos ni vag–…

—Sí, sí, entendí tu punto. —Lo interrumpió, y se llevó la mano al puente nasal oculto por la maleza rubia que conformaba su afamado flequillo. Masajeó el sitio con algo de fuerza, rezando por primera vez en su vida el fin de aquella surrealista conversación.

En su divagación retornó al sofá en el que hace momentos hubiese estado reposando cual indigente, con una pierna sobre el respaldo y la otra acobijada por los mullidos cojines motivados floralmente. Ahora sentado y haciendo alarde de sus conocimientos de masajista facial.

—¿Entonces? —Volvió a indagar, sentándose a su lado, pero con una distancia prudente de por medio.

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Vendrá sí o no?

—¡¿Acaso eres sordo? ¡Dije que no! —Una nueva oleada de ira bloqueó sus pensamientos, los que revoloteaban en crisis dentro de su inconsciente.

—Uh~ no entiendo, ¡Es Bora Bora! —El pequeño puchero que se hizo en sus labios provocaban ganas de besarlo salvajemente. Eso en un momento normal, porque en esos instantes daban ganas de arrancarse los pelos.

—Ya fui a Bora Bora. —Evitó la mirada directa, siendo consciente de su debilidad por las cosas que merecían pasar al otro lado de la línea de vida.

—Miente. Me encargué de leer todos los sitios a los que ha ido de misión, vacaciones, fiestas, bautismos, casamientos, etc. —Iba puntualizando, ayudado por sus dedos. — Así que no puede engañarme.

Un momento de silencio asoló al par, en especial a Belphegor. El descendiente real traducía la información emitida por el muchacho con sombrero de rana.

—Fran… ¿Leíste todo mi historial? —Preguntó, escéptico.

—… Más o menos, las primeras hojas sólo eran un resumen de seis hojas de su vida antes de llegar a Varia. —El aburrimiento acongojó al más joven, que recordó la celulosa extensa que prometía no serlo. — Y por cierto, lo de que usted no tiene familia es mentira, su hermano mandó una postal hace una semana por la Navidad… —Mostró el papel con un dibujo a verde, blanco y rojo. Abarcando casi todo el espacio para escribir se hallaba una firma que indicaba al rey remitente.

El de los cuchillos se quejó en voz baja al recordar esa carta bastarda que lo único que tenía impreso en una elegante manuscrita eran aberraciones y blasfemas frases contra su principesco ser. Y al final una posdata que invitaba a Fran a formar parte de su vitrina de colección. La respuesta del chico en su momento fue un: "_¿Ve senpai? Su hermano mayor sí me quiere. No cómo usted que es un bruto insensible_". Le hervía la sangre al pensar en ello.

—¿Viene? —Retomó la charla olvidada.

—No. —Aseguró por vigésima vez.

—¿Sí?

—Ya te dije que no.

—Pero quiero que venga. —El endemoniado puchero hizo acto de presencia de nuevo. — Usted no entiende, senpai. Para mí es muy importante ir con usted. —De un momento a otro, Fran se le encimó al Varia de la tormenta, con las piernas sobre el edredón y **muy** cerca de su homólogo. — Sólo es usted, Bel–senpai, no hay nadie más… es la única persona que hay en éste mundo podrido y cruel, mi corazón no puede estar equivocado… no ahora… —El dejo de melancolía no pasó desapercibido, y eso bastó para conmoverlo –_sí, una palabra que implicaba sentimientos que el destripador desconocía hasta ahora_–.

—F–Fran… y–yo… hay alguien más en mi vida… —Si bien era una rotunda mentira, pues medio mundo le temía y se alejaba de él, y la otra mitad era asesinada y torturada con infinito placer, el mocoso la creyó.

Poniéndose de pie con prisa, y en un movimiento brusco, su cabello verde ocultó las aguamarinas inexpresivas. La longitud de la sombra fue ayudada por el estrafalario accesorio en su cabeza, y dándole la espalda, dio unos pasos a la puerta. Un halo de tristeza sobrecogió al portador de la llama niebla.

—… Entiendo. —Dijo, en un hilo de voz. A estas alturas, el mayor no sabía distinguir la verdad de la mentira con respecto a su compañero.

—No te deprimas, de seguro encontrarás a otro que te merezca.

De pronto se vio en la posición de animar el penoso sentir del otro. En un salto lo alcanzó y apretó su hombro en señal de acompañamiento. Le entregó una sonrisa suave, lejana a las cínicas que definían sus comisuras secas.

—Lo dudo, príncipe falso. —Otro hilillo de aire escapó de su garganta, se volteó ligeramente, lo mínimo como para encarar los irises ensombrecidos del rubio. Su mirada brillaba, y tenía la faz arrugada, como apenado. — ¿Seré tan repulsivo que nadie me quiere?

—¡No! —Exclamó, obligándolo a que lo miré cara a cara. Fran se sorprendió un poco por el repentino forcejeo, pues sus ojos abiertos denotaban eso. Un mechón de cabello verde bloqueaba la visión de uno de sus oculares, aún así podía apreciar a Belphegor. — D–digo, no eres repulsivo, Froggy. Sólo insoportable al extremo. —Al otro lado del mundo, Ryohei estornudó.

Sus delirantes ángel y demonio lo zapearon por la sincera respuesta. ¿Qué quieren? Nunca consoló ni a su visón.

—Ah… supongo que deberé ir solo. —Intentó regresar a sus expresiones neutrales. Y su comentario produjo una buena reacción en el blondo.

—Qué bien que lo hayas entendido… —Acompañó con una sonrisa feliz, antes de ser suspendido.

—Pobre Asuza–san y Takao–san… pagaron tanto por ése viaje, con crucero de lujo incluido, y el estúpido jefe arruinó su luna de miel por enviarlos a una horrible misión en los Alpes…

«_Dos minutos y medio de silencio nada pasajero_»

—… ¿Eh? —El agarre que mantenía sobre los hombros ajenos se aflojó, lo mismo que su risa; que se tornó un tanto nerviosa. — ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que pobres Azusa–san y su marido, iban a ir de viaje por su casamiento, ellos forman parte de mi escuadrón, y cómo el jefe los envió en un equipo con Levi–san a Suiza, tuvieron que cancelar todos sus planes. Y como no había reembolso por los boletos, me los entregaron a mí que estoy en temporada de vacaciones. —Explicó, alzando de nuevo el índice, imperceptible de las deformaciones en las muecas del príncipe.

La negrura que inundó su mente al momento de aquella repentina petición se aclaraba paulatinamente. Tanto que dejaba tiempo a su razonamiento de atar con profundidad cada cabo suelto que apareciese de por medio. En estos instantes, Belphegor y su materia gris trabajaban a mil por ciento.

—O sea, qué todo este tiempo tú… ¿Te referías a un viaje como compañeros?

—Sí. —Dijo con naturalidad. — Le pregunté al capitán y se negó; alegando un supuesto e intensivo viaje de entrenamiento a las montañas. Lo que el tiburón no sabe es que me di cuenta de que su descanso coincidía con el del jefe, de seguro irán a un _feliz _éxodo en una de las casas de campo del Noveno. —Rodó sus globos oculares, de seguro memorizando las expresiones de Squalo. — Luss–san no podía porque prometió ayudar al Vongola del sol a mejorar el uso de sus llamas curativas. —No había que ser muy genio, como él, para darse cuenta de los motivos ocultos del pavo real. — Y como verá, la única persona que quedaba era usted, por desgracia.

—¿No le preguntaste a nadie más? —Indagó, sus piernas no le respondían como deberían, mas conservaba un poco de fuerza en sus brazos.

—Le pregunté a todos los inferiores ilusionistas. A mi maestro, a Chrome onee–chan, a Ken nii–san y a Kaki–pii. Todos se negaron o pusieron alguna excusa. También intenté con Siel–san, pero…

—¡¿Con mi hermano? —Gritó, recuperando la destreza extraviada por el shock. Lo zarandeó, furioso. ¡Eso era traición en todo su renombre!

—Sí, con su sexy y menos loco hermano mayor.

El comentario logró su objetivo: tres cuchillos clavados en su antebrazo.

—¿Aceptó?

—Pues, no. Me contestó que era muy tierno y daban ganas de violarme por arriesgarme a pedirle algo de esa índole a una presencia tan omnisciente como él, pero que tenía que hacer algo de vital importancia. —Con el reducido espacio que tenía para moverse, se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. — Supongo que se refería a ir a la manicura a que retoquen sus uñas.

—Entonces… todo éste tiempo… tú…

—¿Qué pensaba que le estaba proponiendo, senpai? ¿Ir a uno de los destinos turísticos más románticos del planeta en calidad de amantes? —Pareció decir una broma, abanicándose en señal de estupidez. — Por favor, tengo mejor gusto. Nunca podría fijarme en una rata que no conoce la peluquería y parece tener gustos sadomasoquistas.

El total de seis cuchillos resultó de ello.

—¡Rana maldita! ¡Repite eso!

—Nunca me fijaría…

—¡No quería que lo hicieras! —Zarandeó nuevamente la fisonomía más pequeña.

—¿Entonces para qué lo dice? Senpai contradictor. —Suspiró, rompiendo las navajas para mantequilla. — ¿Vendrá?

—¡Sí!

—Bien, arme sus valijas. ¡Salimos en una hora!

Y salió triunfante de la sala, en una corrida poco menos que presurosa. No quería morir antes de su _luna de miel_ con el Príncipe Destripador.

.

«_Extra_»

.

En la soledad de su cuarto, el sapo humano doblaba una camiseta desgastada que de seguro y le servía de pijama. Como estaba solo, el de pelo verde mantenía fija una prepotente expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. No sonreía, eso sería demasiado para sí, mas la altivez no se esfumaba de sus brillantes irises, que destilaban ironía.

—Príncipe idiota, él jamás se enterará que todo esto es parte de un plan que orquesté con la idea de llevármelo de aquí, lejos de cualquier influencia, y lograr que se enamore de mí. —Acompañó con una risa.

Seguir los retorcidos consejos de su maestro por fin servirían de algo.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Asd... quedó mega largo. Espero que les haya gustado :3 Prometo que para la próxima dejaré un poco el humor y me enfocaré en el romance~ esta pair merece amor (L) –<em>la pareja y Fran, no Bel (?)<em>– Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos~ Bye bye


End file.
